


I Wanna Be Your Dog ~ Iggy Pop

by s1ckr3nt



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sickrent, Smut, dom!renton, im going to regret posting this to the internet, please enjoy you filthy whores, renton and sickboy do the fuck, screams internally, sickboy is rentons pet, sub!sickboy, trainspotting - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1ckr3nt/pseuds/s1ckr3nt
Summary: After Sickboy teases his lover, Renton, He gets the brilliant idea to treat his boyfriend like his own personally little pet.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton & Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson, Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Kudos: 5





	I Wanna Be Your Dog ~ Iggy Pop

Sickboy and Renton lay on the couch, Sickboy's head resting calmly in his boyfriend's lap. He didn't know what had washed over him, maybe it was the fact that for this morning, he was yet to inject heroin into his blood, or maybe it was the fact that the two had simply been watching vintage porn films they had stolen from the local video shop. All Simon knew was that he wanted to mess with his boyfriend for a bit, he wanted to play.

He gave soft licks to his boyfriend's lap, only using a slight bit of his tongue to apply pressure and leave a dampness to Renton's jeans. Renton looked down at the sight, back up at the television propped up on a rickety television stand, and back down at his boyfriend trying to tease him. He sighs a bit, feeling himself grow erect at both the video and his boyfriend licking his thighs, so close to his cock. He didn't often get this hard this quickly, he felt a bit embarrassed, like a young boy getting hard at the mere sight of a woman.

"Si, do you have something you're interested in saying, or doing, or trying?" He spoke softly, rubbing his fingers along the boy's bleach blonde hair and neck. "No, Rents. Why, is there something you want to say, do, or try?" He looked up at Renton and smiled, before using more of his tongue and more force to lick Renton's stiffening cock through his jeans. 

Then, like a light bulb flickering on in the dead of night, Renton gets an idea.

He stands from the couch, adjusting his jeans so his dick feels slightly more comfortable, and goes to his closet. "Actually, there is something I would like to try with you." He yells from across the apartment. Sickboy sits up on the couch, excitedly removing his shirt in preparation for any naughty activities Renton had in store.

Then, Sickboy sees it; A dog collar and leash, and some loose rope. "Oh? What is this all abou-" His inquiry is halted as Renton sticks two fingers into his mouth. "You're my pet today, my dog, my play toy. Dogs do not speak, do they?" Sickboy's eyes widen, a side of Renton he has yet to see, a fetish of Renton's that up until this moment, was left unbeknownst to him. Renton orders his pet to remove his trousers and underwear, and then sit on his hands and knees on the floor. In front of Renton now was his boyfriend, who's erect cock stood between his thighs, laying at the height of Renton's knees. It was a beautiful sight. He showed Sickboy the collar and leash.

Renton smirks gently, looking down at his boyfriend. “Si, are you ready?” Sickboy nods with enthusiasm, not wanting to break Renton’s immersion with his newfound toy. He tightens the spiked collar and leash around his boyfriend, caressing his face as he does so. “Is it too tight, puppy?” Renton asks, with Simon replying by shaking his head. Renton smiles, sticking his thumb into his boyfriend’s slightly open mouth, feeling around his tongue. “Good boy.” He says softly, leaving Simon to moan softly against Mark’s finger.

Next, Renton moves on with the rope, tying together Simon's ankles. He does this so the rope only permits Simon to move on all fours, deciding him of the structure of a Human. "My puppy looks so beautiful...-" Renton begins, before undoing his jeans and pulling down his own underwear. "Doesn't he? Doesn't my puppy like my cock?" Sickboy nods, lifting his head up to give Renton the same soft licks as before, only this time without the barrier of underwear fabric and denim. Renton grabbed onto the leash of the collar, pulling it behind himself. This made Sickboy take in more of Renton's cock at the time, gagging slightly as it knocked into the back of his throat. 

"Come on puppy, I know you can suck it better than that." Renton teases, encouraging Simon to go faster, utilize more tongue, and kiss his tip every time he pulled off. "Good baby.. Now, does my puppy want to get fucked?" Sickboy pulls off of his partner's cock. "Yes Sir-" His words are once again interrupted by a slap to his face. "Puppies do not talk, do they? Come on, my pet. Ass up." Renton sighs, licking his middle and index finger, before sticking them into Simon's ass. Renton viewed his boyfriend's body as a work of art. Not a pretentious work of art with no meaning sold for hundreds of thousands of dollars, but a true work of art. The perfect about of dark hair lining his body, the way his back arches in perfection, the soft moans he let out as Renton stretched him in preparation with only his saliva. It was truly art work.

Sickboy began to drool from his mouth, wanting to beg for Renton, needing the release his boyfriend, his master would provide him, but he couldn't use his words. Like what happened earlier with Renton, a light bulb sparked off in Sickboy's mind; how should he communicate. Sickboy let out a barking sound, trying his very best to signify to his partner how needy, how desperate he was. Renton quickly understood, and inserted himself into his partner's ass. They both let out a moan, Sickboy always struggling to get use to the feeling, but loving it every time.

Renton grabbed the leash once more and tugged, pounding into his boyfriend faster. "Bark for me more, slut." Simon let out another bark, moans scattered between each and every one. "Arf...mhmmh.. Ah! Arf! Arf!" We're the noises released from Sickboy's lips. Renton spanked Simon's ass, causing him to tighten up around his boyfriend's member. "Fuck! You feel so good! God!" Renton let out in a moan. He thrusted into his partner deeper, hitting his prostate, which led the both of them to flood out with moans. Simon arched his back further, pressing himself more against his partner's cock. Another string of moans and barks bled through Simon's salivating lips. Renton sped up once more, Simon's skin rippling as Renton's pelvis slammed into it with each thrust. "Speak for me, mutt. Come on, Say something." Renton whispered, both of them clearly approaching their limit, nearing their edge. 

"Master, I'm gonna cum... Let me cum!" Simon pleaded. Renton continued to pound into him, groaning, with the slaps of skin echoing throughout their apartment. Not a single thought clouded their minds, no thoughts other than Renton controlling his pet and Simon obeying his master's every command. Renton slammed into his partner's prostate one final time before they both ejaculated. Simon finished on the floor, and Renton finished inside of his boyfriend. 

Soon, Renton would be unwinding the rope from his lover's ankles, and removing the collar around his neck. He gave Simon a light kiss on his forehead and smiled,"Good job, puppy." Simon let out a small whimper of joy and satisfaction before he had gone into the apartment bathroom to shower for the morning.


End file.
